Ba53m3n1 Qual1ty666
poo After browsing Youporn Pornhub YOUUTBE sorry my backspace is broken and too lazy to figure out how to cross off text. Fuck I gotta start over. It was 11:69PM on a July rainy night. I had a very busy and fun day so I decided to relax by getting on my computer and browse youtube, after around 30 minutes I got a recommendation from youtube of a channel with only 500 subscribers, the channel only had 6 videos. The first video was titled "Lets Play Death Part 1" the video was around 15 minutes and the thumbnail was a resolution of Hellen Keller. The video was just showing footage of a video game that I do not recognize but it looked like a rapper with 2 guns, third person, and seemed to from 2003 to 2006. There was a camera on the bottom right of 3 guys on a couch. Their names were Pat, Taha, and Charles who actually looks just like my best friend James. Charles kinda looked like someone who would be named Nathan I don't know why. and for some reason, the 3 guys kept saying the word "Die" over and over for 15 minutes while playing the game. I decided to go to the second video. The video was titled "Death Lets play part 2" It was the same style except the game's graphics were a little better almost to a point they looked almost Hyper-realistic.Not only that but Carl looked very very pale and depressed but Patt and Taha still looked the same and kept saying "Die" but not Charles. I moved on to the 3rd video, it was titled "Let's play death part 3" the video was 1 hour and 38 minutes long. The video is literally just the movie Death Wish 3 in it's entirety. Except every single line of dialogue was replaced with the word "Die". The fourth video was only 7 seconds long and the video was just a camera, no video games, just pat in a 4:3 aspect ratio looking into the camera with a demonic filter over it, he said...now I don't remember what he said exactly as its hard to remember but I think he said Die. But that wasn't all he also had really small eyes and had hyper-realistic blood over them too. The video just ended. By the 5th video,I was very freaked out and my gamer senses were tingling that the 5th video was gonna get really bad and it was. The video was Charles body hanging from the ceiling, It was 2 minutes and Pat and Taha were doing a satanic mating ritual behind it. The video just ended. The odd thing was that the video had no name at all and the thumbnail was just black. The last video was titled "3 Guys 1 Hammer" and was 22 minutes long. The video was awful, easily the worst thing on this channel, it was just an episode of Hammerman and it sucked monkey cock. I shut off youtube and decided it was best to head to bed since I was scared to death. I woke up at the ass crack of dawn and I was startled, there it was...Carl I mean Charles body was hanging in my room. Oh my god. I ran to my bathroom and tried to stay calm. I slowly opened the door and went back into my room. The body was gone thank god it was just a hallucination I must've been just eating too much gamer grub recently. I head back to the bathroom and decided to shower and brush my teeth. i showered first then brushed my teeth but I noticed something odd. My toothpaste had hammerman on it, so did my toothbrush and it was small and it said white castle on it too. There isn't any white castle where I live and you know what now I look back so did my bar of soap was hammerman themed too. I said screw and brushed my teeth. At this point,I am very scared and decided to go to the library to check out some books. But once again something was odd. All of the books were new to me but all of them looked like shit. The writing is bad as if a 6th grader was forced by his teacher to write a book and used characters and ideas from other properties for his story. I went "Whos making this shit" every book was published by Frazier Publishing Company. I never heard of them. I decided to go to Gamestop instead to pick up a 3DS game. I did and when I got back into my car I had my 3DS next to me. I pop the game in...this was scarier then Charles body being in my room, worse then death, this is the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. The case and cart say Mario Kart 7 but the game was actually Qbasics Third Strike HD Remix. I shut the game off and drove fast to home, I need to rest I am going crazy. When I got home......Oh my fucking god my house turned into Frazier Publishing Company. I called the suicide prevention hotline. I told them I played Qbasics Third Strike HD remix They told me to do it and I did... I am a ghost writing this story just to let you know to stay away from this Youporn PornHUb YOUTUUBE fuck I gotta start over. It was 11:69PM on a July rainy night. Fin Category:Im died Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Ghoooosts Category:Vidya games Category:Videos